He Is A High School Girl
by vyeralyn
Summary: Bakura Touzoku is famously feared for his monster strength, but he secretly has a sister complex which urges him to protect Ryou no matter what. But how does he protect Ryou when she's in a high school for girls? AU, Fem!Ryou, Fem!Yuugi, T for swears and accidents.
A/N: YGO version of the comical webtoon by Baek Young-Min, because I wanted to see Bakura crossdress. The many POV changes were pretty much from the original webtoon, and thanks to a certain YGO artist, I like the idea of Bakura having aqua irises. This was pretty much a middle-of-the-night idea, so I'm sorry if it's quite short. I'm not much of a writer. If you see mistakes, please help me correct them, if you see areas to be improved, please tell me, and please review?

Warning: Crossdressing, molestation, swears, and a mention of castration. Ouch.

 **Millennium High was a national hangout of problematic students; among which 90% of them were active troublemakers. And there was a man known as the strongest and cruelest in the history of this infamous Milennium High. The strongest... In the country.**

 **It was me, Bakura Touzoku-ou.**

 **Everywhere I went in the school, they would greet me with reverence and occasionally, fear in their voices. "Greetings, Bakura-sama!" "It's Bakura-sama!"**

 **I was unstoppable.**

* * *

"The train is approaching. For your safety, please stand behind the yellow line." The bland voice of the announcer droned through the PA system, as the train entered the station and slowed to a halt. A blue pleated school skirt and long snowy hair belonging to girl waiting on the train platform swayed in response to the following wind from the train, and she stepped forward to board the train as the doors opened to allow her in. Lips glossed in pink quirked into a half smile, the air conditioning of the train car was a nice change to the rather warm train platform, and her pink blazer wasn't exactly made for warm weather. As she strode into the train car, she made a beeline for the seat next to a door; placing her animal patterned bag on her lap, and leaned against the back of the seat as she began to doze off.

Unbeknownst to her, the man sitting next to her eyed her, fingers constantly pushed up his glasses which suddenly felt slippery from all the sweating.

* * *

He was a pro. A professional who had successfully committed several sexual molestations for the past ten years without a single mistake. His heart thudded erratically against his chest, his sweat not stopping. Next to him sat an innocently dozing school girl, his prey, calling out to his instincts. Her skirt was hitched up, revealing creamy thighs with hints of muscle, her long white hair fell over her chest, emphasizing their size, and her bangs framed her heart shaped face. Her glossy lips were slightly parted, her eyelined lids were closed, and her arms were holding onto her bag. The man wiped away some drool at the corner of his mouth, the ends of his mouth quirked in a perverted grin. _How bold she is...To be sleeping so casually on the train._

He flinched as she suddenly crossed her legs and immediately transferred his gaze to his newspaper, glancing at her from the corner of his sight. That scared him, he thought she had woken up and caught him staring. He turned back to look at her; she was still sleeping after all. It encouraged him to touch her, he was curious to feel her in his hands, but why was God testing him now...! It wasn't the right time, he shouldn't waver. _Just a little longer..._

He tore the newspaper into two and let out a silent yell as the girl suddenly uncrossed her legs, and swung them right open, whatever was under her skirt was right in sight. His eyes widened and cheeks further coloured. His tolerance had been pushed to the limit by her, and now she would pay. He reached out to grope her, lips twisted in a perverted grin and his blush darkened in excitement. He happily squeezed, in his personal heaven. He didn't care if the girl woke up, she was practically asking to be grabbed. The softness and the warmth was so inviting, he couldn't bring himself to stop...

...Until he felt it. He stiffened, a chill spreading throughout his skin that seemed to originate from his hand. A violent shudder ripped through him as he tore his hand off and rapidly slid away, his fingers feeling as though they had stopped working. He wanted to move away, to run, but he felt as though he was rooted to the ground. That dissatisfying yet utterly familiar feeling...!

"... _Son of a bitch_..." a growl snapped him out of his train of thoughts that were clearly going downhill, and he was suddenly aware of the descending temperature of the atmosphere around him, which had turned chilly. He mechanically turned his gaze to the source, and immediately went pale; the 'girl' had woken up, and her face was purely, and utterly _demonic_ , with her darkened eyes that promised payback, and gritted teeth. If his eyes wasn't playing tricks on him, the train handlebar she was gripping was crumpled in her vice like grip, and she was shaking from what he didn't doubt was murderous fury.

" _Where do you think you're touching...!_ " He let out a small yelp, and mentally prayed for saving. Ten years of his karma had come to bite him back.

* * *

The underground train platform wasn't that crowded, but it wasn't that empty either. There were adults going to work, teenagers going to school, and parents going out, all waiting for the transport to arrive so that they could reach their destination. It appeared to be a pretty regular day, and the security guards weren't paying that much attention around them. After all, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, as the train smoothly slid along the platform and gradually halted.

And as the doors opened, a middle aged man wearing a brown suit was thrown out of the train with a loud yell. Wide eyes were seen and horrified gasps were heard, but no one dared to approach him as a school girl with a menacing expression stalked out of the train after him, hands clenched into tight fists. Some were curious about the sudden scene, some were annoyed by the congestion, and some were amused, even going so far as to elbow others and bring their attention to the event.

"You picked the wrong person, you dumb piece of shit. Dirty assholes like you won't learn until you're castrated." She growled, aqua irises darkened into turquoise and promising unspoken threats. Despite being a girl when they tend to have lesser physical strength, stunned onlookers watched as she easily hauled the man up by his necktie to her face, and she smirked. By then, a crowd of curious onlookers had gathered around the two of them in a circle, though the girl didn't seemed to care.

"Now, shall I _castrate_ you?" Her voice was silky smooth, and dripped with poison , and a slow predatory smile grew on her face.

"P-Please forgive me just this once..." The man whimpers pathetically, shaking like a leaf in a storm. A security guard couldn't stand merely watching, and approached the two.

"Is everything okay there?" He asks, as he raised a hand to signal he meant no harm. "Did something happen? Please calm down and let go of him first." The girl cocked an eyebrow as she turned to look at the guard, before she let go and unceremoniously dropped the man onto the floor. Her lips were pursed, and her arms were crossed, as a track shoe tapped the tiled floor of the platform in irritation.

"I haven't done anything wrong, _sir._ This person is a molester." She coolly replied, as she raised her chin and stared down at the baffled guard in an arrogant motion, to the disbelief of the guard. The man glared at the girl for ruining his day, and reached out to pull her hair harshly, as a payback, only for the girl's hair to come off. The man is shocked as he stares at the bundle of snowy locks gripped tightly in his hand, the crowd gasped yet again, the guard is horrified...

…And Bakura Touzoku stood there in his hairnet, pink blazer and blue skirt and animal printed bag, even paler than his usual pale self. His defined jaw and and broad shoulders were no longer hidden by the wig, and he knew he was utterly and truly fucked.

"A guy…!" Someone screamed, and Touzoku snapped out of his reverie and glared at the crowd to silence them.

"N… No way… How dare you… My…!" The man who felt him up trembled, as he hissed his words out through gritted teeth while he stood up to point an accusing finger. Touzoku edged away hesitantly, ticked off eyes on him. "How dare you come up with such a perverted idea in my territory…!"

"Shut up…! I'm not a pervert, you crazy bastard!" Touzoku's retort was shrill and irritated, with a hint of panic seeping into it. He was tempted to punch the molester so badly, but with the crowd around him it was risky. Though the temptation was great.

"I can't let you have my territory! Get lost, right now!" The man yelled angrily, the hand that held Touzoku's wig trembling. And Touzoku's eye twitched. He was the one who practically molested a sleeping person, and now he's crying victim? It was too much. Clenching his fist, Touzoku delivered a swift punch to the man's jaw, causing him to fly backwards and hit the pillar, sliding down. He was dimly aware of the murmurs of gossiping around him, but he didn't care.

"I warned you to shut up…" Touzoku hissed, the adrenaline coursing through his body in preparation for a fight or flight reaction. A hand on his shoulder caused him to flinch badly, and he turned only to see the guard with a rather disgusted expression.

"Could the two of you follow me to the station office?" This was it.

"I didn't even do anything wrong, for fuck's sake…!" Touzoku lunged to snatch his wig away from the molester, and sprinted away - from the station, from the guard chasing him, from anyone who could recognize him, from the situation, all while it felt as though his gut was sinking and the scraps of his dignity left behind. As he pulled off his hairnet, his snowy locks flowed free and he dived into a crowd to evade.

How did things go so wrong… He, a man known as Millennium High's God of Destruction, the Silent Assassin, was now…

 _"Stop, crossdressing pervert!"_

What did he do wrong!? Though now that he thought of it, the main culprit of all this nonsense was that Chinese bitch…

Ever since he got involved, everything had gone wrong.


End file.
